Murphy Redemption
by jasper-jordan
Summary: Post 2x01 Murphy/Raven Murphy feels bad about having shot Raven, and Raven sympathizes with Murphy. I would like to continue this story if I get some good reviews. :)
1. Chapter 1

Murphy Redemption

*Post 2x01*

_Raven P.O.V_

Raven couldn't stop thinking about what Murphy had told her about his parents. As she went into surgery that's all that took up her mind. Finn went to grab her hand.

'I'm here for,' he said gently gripping her hand. He always said that, she thought to herself, but Finn being there for her, had lost all meaning now that she knew Finn and her were never going to be together anymore. 'Do you want me to talk or should I just shut up?' He asked. Just shut up, she thought to herself, but she couldn't be bothered to say anything, she was too busy trembling with fear about the pain that was to come from her surgery.

'Just do it!' she gritted her teeth yelling at Abby as she tightly clutched Finn's hand, she saw him wince, and she gave him a death stare. How could he possibly complain about that pain, when she was about to go through something so much more painful. She could possibly die from this.

Abby grabbed the knife, and she pushed it into her back, where the bullet was. The minute the knife had pierced the skin Raven could feel the pain. She screamed.

_Murphy P.O.V_

Murphy heard the screams of Raven echo through his prison cell on the now on Earth Ark. He couldn't help feeling guilty. He had caused those screams when he shot Raven. Of course, he couldn't have known he was going to shoot Raven. He was attempting to hang Bellamy, and he could hear voices under the floorboards of the drop ship. He had assumed it was the voice of Octavia, and he wasn't particularly concerned about hurting her.

If he had have known it was Raven would he still have shot? He wasn't sure.

All he knew was in his opinion she was the only one who didn't deserve it, she was the only one who hadn't sentenced him to banishment. That's why when he found her dying in the drop ship, he felt a soft spot inside himself and helped her.

The screams of Raven started to remind Murphy of his torture in the grounder camp. He looked around his prison cell at his prison buddy whom he had just so recently tried to kill.

'Yeah that was me in the grounder camp' he said.

'Shut up Murphy,' Bellamy growled.

'Yep, they tortured me for three days straight.'

'Until you caved and told them everything.'

'And you wouldn't have because you're better than me?' Murphy asked sarcastically.

'Damn right.'

'You just keep letting yourself think that Bellamy.'

_Raven's P.O.V_

The surgery was finally over. She was so relieved even though she still felt pain in her body, it wasn't to the same extent as the pain during the surgery.

She was glad to know the bullet Murphy had inserted into her body had been taken out, she made a note in her head never to let that psychopath hurt her again. But she couldn't feel angry with him, not after what he told her. No matter what he had done to her, and no matter what she had heard, the only conclusion she could come to after the day when it was just them two in the drop ship, was that he was a genuinely tragic person, in need of a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Raven P.O.V_

Abby had finished pricking Raven in her right leg. Raven knew she had all feeling there.

'Now the left,' Abby said. Raven laid her head back waiting for the sensation, several seconds went by, which felt more like hours and she felt nothing.

'Try it again,' Finn said turning to Abby. The minute Raven heard Finn say that her heart sank. She pulled her head up and looked at Abby.

'Try what again?' Raven asked fear in her voice.

'Raven I want you to tell me when you feel something ok?' Abby asked ignoring her first question. Raven nodded, looking down at her leg with anticipation. She watched Abby take the needle and proceed to hit her leg in several sections, and felt absolutely nothing. Tears starting welling in Raven's eyes. It wasn't until Abby hit the section of Raven's leg just above her knee cap.

'There!' Raven said quickly. 'I felt that.'

'Raven it appears you have significant damage in your left leg,' Abby said comfortingly.

'Will I ever walk again?' Raven said a tear streaming from her eyes.

'For now you'll need crutches. But you're alive, and you're not in pain anymore.'

'But I'm still a cripple!' Raven wept.

'You're going to be okay,' Finn said grabbing Raven's hand reassuringly. Raven looked at him for only a second before she looked away and let her hand hang away from his.

'Please don't Finn,' she cringed, 'please stop being here for me.'

'I care about you Raven!'

'There are other people who need you now, go find our people.'

_Murphy P.O.V_

It was the middle of the night when Abby entered Murphy and Bellamy's prison cell. Murphy noticed her entering the prison cell through the corner of his eye although he was half asleep. She walked over to Bellamy and shook his shoulder, and he woke up startled.

'What is it?' Bellamy said startled.

'I'm sneaking you out, I've got some other kids out here who are going to go with you to find the others.'

'Great,' Bellamy said, now serious and ready to move into action. He got up quickly ready to leave. Before he stopped at the doorway, and looked back at Murphy. Murphy's eyes were now fully open and locked onto Bellamy, in curiosity to see what was about to unfold. 'Murphy needs to come with us.'

'Why Murphy?' Abby inquired, 'I thought you said he was dangerous.'

'He is,' Bellamy replied with his burning a whole into Murphy's head. It was still felt so fresh to Bellamy that Murphy had tried to kill him. He absolutely loathed Murphy, and only felt the need to bring him because it might better his chances of finding Clarke, and everybody else. 'He's also the only one who knows where the grounder camp is. We need him if we're going to have a chance of finding the others.'

'Fair point,' Abby said. Bellamy grabbed Murphy up from off the ground.

'You're coming with me,' Bellamy said aggressively.

'About time,' Murphy replied, 'Are you going to take these off?' He said raising his hands showing the hand cuffs to Bellamy.

'You wish,' Bellamy scoffed.

_Raven P.O.V_

Raven opened her eyes after a good night's rest. Tear stains were drenched on her cheeks. She saw Abby across the room. She looked around a little further to see if she could see Finn.

'Hey Raven,' Abby said walking over and grabbing her hand comfortingly. 'You feeling okay?'

'I could be worse I suppose,' Raven answered mopingly. 'Where's Finn?'

'I sent him on a search mission to find the others,' Abby lowered her voice, 'you can't tell anyone. They weren't supposed to leave.'

'I won't, but I should have gone with them!' Raven said trying to get herself up, but with little success from her disabled leg.

'With you're current disability? Are you kidding me?' Abby scoffed as she grabbed the crutches from the other side of the room and handed them to Raven.

'I just want to help.' Raven replied.

'You will. You can help me here in Medical.'

'Ok,' Raven half-heartedly agreed. Getting up with her crutches. 'I'm going to go for a walk, try to wear these things in.'

Raven thought she might go to Murphy's cell and see if he was allowed visitors. She half wanted to see him to see a little glint of guilt in his eyes at how he rendered her a cripple. But she also half wanted to talk about what they had talked about before, and also give him another chance to apologize. She really wanted the chance to be convinced to forgive him. She really wanted to be convinced he had changed.

She led herself to the prison changes and in front of their cell was standing Chancellor Kane. He stood with his back facing Raven, looking in on an empty cell with his hands on his hips. Raven coughed to get his attention. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Raven and turning around.

'Hello Raven,' he said absent minded with a face like thunder, 'can I help you?'

'I was actually hoping to visit Murphy, to be honest,' she said looking past Marcus Kane, trying to see if she could see Murphy anywhere in the cell.

'Well he's not in there,' Kane said hot with anger. 'Someone has released them. You wouldn't happen to know who did this would you?'

Raven looked at Kane and remembered what Abby told her, 'No I don't,' she said not looking at Kane in the eye. It really came as a surprise that Murphy had been released on Abby's search party. Raven assumed Bellamy would have been one of the first to be on a search party, but Murphy? It hadn't made sense to her, seeing as no one on the camp trusted Murphy at all.

Kane looked at her quizzically as if he knew Raven was lying to him, 'Well I have a pretty good guess who I think it might be anyway.' He said looking into the distance, his mind in a different place.

'Well I hope they are okay,' Raven said trying to regain his focus.

'Hmm,' Kane said looking right through her before regaining focus, 'yes me too Raven. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be.' He walked out quickly with thunder in his footsteps.

Raven worried for Abby. She knew Kane would know it was her. He knew better than anyone that Abby would do anything to find her daughter Clarke. But more than Abby, Raven really worried about the search party and Murphy. The grounders had only become more violent, and there was every chance they could get killed, and that Murphy never got a chance to prove himself. She really did hope they were okay.

_Author's note:_

_Well that's chapter 2! Please review. Let me know what you think should happen next. I'm sort of following what is happening in the show but I am prepared to go off track at anytime. Raven is really worried about Murphy. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Murphy's P.O.V**

'Any possible chance I could loss the cuffs?' I asked whilst we walked through the woods on our way to the grounder camp.

'No!' Bellamy said, looking back at me with a look of thunder.

'Look I know you hate me and everything, but what happens if the grounders attack us like this? I won't be able to defend myself. I'll die.'

'I don't care,' Bellamy said looking back at me with a slightly twisted smile. I rolled my eyes at him. But he had already turned his back and couldn't see. Finn had had a firm and serious frown on his face the whole time we had been trekking, he looked at Bellamy and frowned even harder, before turning to me and cutting me loss.

'Thank you!' I said.

'What's your problem?' Bellamy growled at Finn.

'He's the only one who knows about the enemy camp, we need him alive to find the others,' Finn said.

'Finn's right,' I said interjected, 'I can help. And I want to help. So stop being a dick.'

'Me a dick? You tried to kill me! Not to mention the fact that Charlotte is dead because of you!' Bellamy yelled back at me, shoving me back. His force was quite strong, I stumbled back, almost loosing my stance before I regained my footing.

'Whatever happened to Charlotte dying was just as much your fault as it was mine, remember? That's what your princess said. She said it was your fault too. And hers. I wouldn't be feeling so high and mighty. You're not really such a saint yourself, are you Bellamy?' I questioned him, getting right up into his face. I don't know what got into me, I knew he could kill me at any moment, after all I was defenceless and he was the one with all the armoury. I guess I knew I had Finn who already wanted me alive, to stop him if he tried, and also I think Bellamy knew he needed me alive too. So I was betting on the fact that he knew he needed me. But it looked like he didn't really care.

'Shut your trap about Clarke,' Bellamy growled with anger as he took out his pocket knife and placed it to my neck. 'You're not even half the person she is. You deserve to die!'

'You don't get to decide who lives or dies! Remember?' I taunted.

'Stop quoting Clarke!' Bellamy said as he raised his knee so high up, and hit me in the rib cage. I winced in pain and topalled over. 'I could kill you right now, and I would sleep well knowing it.'

I moaned on the ground, Finn had been watching the whole thing, with his eyebrows frowning at Bellamy. Finn raised his gun at Bellamy. Bellamy looked over his shoulder, with a puzzled and pissed expression on his face.

'What did I just say?' Finn asked with bittnerness, not allowing time for Bellamy to answer, 'I said we need him! We need him more then we need you. Without him, we could loss our ability to find Clarke and the others. So if I were you, I would stop threatening to kill him. Because I will do whatever is necisary to find Clarke!'

Bellamy looked down at me fuming, and up at Finn, before looking away from us both, at the ground and thinking to himself, and then he backed away slowly and put his pocket knife away. After that Finn put his gun down.

'We're wasting time, we should be moving!' Bellamy commended suddenly, moving forward and directing us with him.

**Raven's P.O.V**

"Damn it," I cringed to myself, whilst trying to walk without crutches. I had put the crutches to the side leaning against the wall of the drop ship and help myself up against the wall with both hands, slowly holding out my leg and cringing. I let go of the wall and fell forward. My leg bent and I toppled over myself and to the floor.

"What are you doing?" A man exclaimed in shock, pocking his head into the drop ship suddenly, having heard the fall. I hadn't noticed him before, but he must have come down with the ark. He entered quickly, as I grimaced in pain. "Come on let me help you up."

He frowned in concern, and his lips kind of tightened up, below what was a pretty impressive moustache. He held one hand out to me to grab, and the other hand he held on his head, perhaps out of stress and sort of ruffled his light brown hair. I didn't want to accept help, but reluctantly I reached for his hand, knowing I didn't have much of an option. I moaned as I tried to pull my leg up which relented. He gently placed his hand below my lower thigh and helped as I raised my leg up to a standing position. He held my hand with one hand, and reached over grabbing my clutches, and handed them to me.

"Thank you," I whispered out of embarrassment, still trying to get over the pain I felt in my leg.

"You're welcome," he frowned at me, as if he was angry, "Pretty stupid thing to do though trying to get around without your crutches, in your condition."

"Well I don't think it's any of your business," I snapped back at him.

"Perhaps not," he said thoughtfully, "but regardless, you will only make your leg worse if you do stuff like that. What you really need is a leg brace."

"I suppose that would be good, but we're am I going to get one of those."

"I could probably make one," he said holding out his hand, "Wick. Engineer."

"Raven," I replied, "… Cripple."

He scoffed, and smiled to himself, before turning his head. His smile fell from his face, and his eyes moved back and forth.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, worried by his sudden mood shift.

"Sshh!" he said, placing his hand up as an indication to stay quiet. I listened closely, and then I heard it. The loudest, deafening scream. It was the most painful scream, you felt in pain yourself from hearing it. It instantly reminded me of when I was screaming through my surgery, but this scream was not of a patient, but that of a doctor. Abby. Wick ran out of the drop ship, and I followed, trying to hurry but crippling behind. It didn't take long for me to see what was going on, Abby was being lashed.

A punishment that she no doubt received for Chancellor Marcus Kane.


End file.
